


Dono

by OtakuWorld83



Series: Anime [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Character Death, F/M, M/M, Noble Clan, Tags will show as the story continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuWorld83/pseuds/OtakuWorld83
Summary: The sakura is blooming again .. So beautiful this year, as the sun shines through the petals . Last year was a rainy day, not so enjoyable but peaceful you know . I wish you were here to see it, but I am sure where ever you are .. You are enjoying those moments .. Right dono ..





	1. Chapter 1

_The sakura is blooming again .._

  
_So beautiful this year, as the sun shines through the petals ._

  
_Last year was a rainy day, not so enjoyable but peaceful you know ._

  
_I wish you were here to see it, but I am sure where ever you are .._

  
_You are enjoying those moments .._

  
_Right dono .._

  
Rukia shoot up as she felt something tickle her face, she stared wide eyed at the people in front of her . ' Oh she is awake ! ' Shouted a man with a grin .' Good morning sleepy head ! ' Said a woman .

  
' Good morning Homura, Shizuku .' The two grinned as Rukia felt they did something again .

' Is there .. Something on my face .' They both laughed as Rukia got up for a mirror, when she did not find one, she went to the well outside .

She looked in .' Damn you guys ! ' As they again drawed on her face, with dirty words all over her face .

' It's a joke ! A joke sorry ! ' Homura said as she helped Rukia .' We could help ourselves .' Shizuku held a towel, Rukia took it angrily .' You guys are too much for me .'

' Oh admit it you love us .' Rukia was quiet which worried the brother and sister, and then she laughed .' Of course what can I do without you two .' She smiled softly .

The three went back inside, they checked for the food .' I guess it's my turn now right .'

Rukia and Homura made a list what Rukia has to get, Shizuku looked quietly over their shoulders . ' You misspelled rice and bread again Homura .' He pointed at the words .' Sorry smarty you know my brain cells are leaving on vacation again .' 

' Don't worry Homura there are lots of people who can't read or write . You are smart on other things .' 

' Like pranks ..' Homura asked childish .' Like that too yeah .' 

' Okay I think that's it .' 

' Well I am leaving now so don't make a mess of this house understand you two .' 

' Don't put me in the same group as her .' Shizuku said as he crossed his arms . ' What's that supposed too mean ! ' 

' You know what ...'

' I said both of you will behave right .' Rukia stopped those two before a fight breaks out .' Of course .'

' Have a good trip ! '

Rukia waved at the two as she walked on, she greeted a few people on the way . Some mothers with their children or men who are working .

It's a good day as the sun was high enough, and the wind gently blows in her hair .

 _I hope those two are not fighting again, I doubt that they play nice for once_ . Lately Homura and Shizuku are fighting more and more, Rukia did try to find out what is wrong with the brother and sister but they refuse to answer her . And telling her to stop worrying about them so much .

But Rukia can't help but worry because they are her friends .

_Like him once before he disappeared.._

She was almost at town as she noticed one of the houses, had many horses outside .

 _Those horses are from a noble ..._ Rukia noticed as the fancy tools the horse is wearing . Many children tried to feed the horses, but the guards who were left outside chase those away .

 _Are they not overeacting ?_

She walked on not really paying attention to the house anymore, she went to the store . She noticed it was empty and most things were gone .

' Yukia-san ? ' An old woman walked from the back .' Rukia-chan is that you ? '

' It's me .' She smiled and went to the woman .' What happened to your store, it was so full of life a week ago .'

' I have to close it Rukia-chan, I can't keep it up anymore .'

' W-what ... How come .'

' The taxes are getting higher, food is also running out . Just a minute ago a noble came here telling I have 3 days to close, especially since I have no heir .' 

' But Tomoru-san was ...' 

' He has other dreams I suppose .' The woman said sadly . ' He is leaving with his wife to the other city, I have to fetch for myself .'

' You mean he is ...' 

' Don't say it Rukia-chan don't make it worse by saying it .' The woman held her hand .' Please Rukia-chan at least promise you will be alright, that makes me very happy .'

' But what ...'

' I had my life who knows where I will end, you have to live to the fullest okay .' 

Rukia could cry she could you know, but she did not do it not infront of Yukia-san .

The woman always gave her, and the siblings food . She is so kind and mother you so much .

Rukia wanted to help but Yukia was stubborn she will refuse anything you have to offer .

As Rukia took her things and paid, trying to pay more without Yukia seeing it . But she returned the money .' I don't need it dear, well go home before those two are fighting again .'

' Yukia-san .' 

' Go now I will be alright .' The woman smiled making Rukia almost tear up, as she bowed to her .' Goodbye Yukia-san .'

' Goodbye Rukia-chan .' She waved as Rukia turned around, trying not too cry she walked faster as the tears came running down .

 _How cruel this world is .._ She bumped slightly into someone .' S-sorry ..' She said as she looked up .

The man with long black hair, a white scarve and clouded blue eyes are looking back at her . ' Hisana ...' 

' W-what no that's not my name .' Rukia said .' I have to go, sorry for bumping into you .' She said as she walked away, the man kept looking at her but said nothing .

Rukia heard a man calling out an other man's name, but she did not turned around . She felt like she knew the owner of that voice, but she refused to turn around .

She just wanted to go home .

As she got home she was surprised that the house was still there .

' I am home .' 

' Welcome ho .. What's wrong ? ' Homura asked Rukia told her everything as they got the food .' That's terrible .' Shizuku looked sad as Homura .' How was your day .' 

' Not so bad who got some money, so tomorrow we can get new sheets or clothes at least .'

The night fell as the three went to sleep, Rukia was still awake .' Rukia ..' Rukia turned and saw Homura awake as well .' Stop with your worries everything will be fine .'

' It's just not fair .' Rukia said .' I know, we all know but you keep worrying like that what is the fun in life then . ' She smiled .' You know my worries stopped when Shizuku and I met you, you helped us, gave us a name instead calling us kid 1 or kid 2 .' 

' Those were terrible names .' Rukia admits making Homura laugh, Rukia laughed too but kept quiet not to wake up Shizuku .' Let's make a fun day tomorrow us three together .' Rukia nodded as she smiled, as the two girls went to sleep .

They did not notice Shizuku was awake, with worried eyes he looked outside the window . _Please who ever is there, watch over Rukia please ._

The night was peaceful and quiet, but some were awake as they walked to the house .

_Rukia felt hot she could not breath, in her dreams someone is chasing her . She felt like she was flying but she was so tired ._

She opened her eyes a little, as it felt like thunder going through the house . ' W-what ...' She coughed as the smoke was thick .' What .... Is ...'   
Fire ..

Fire was spreading in the whole house .' Oh no ...' She tried to look at Homura, but then her eyes wide opened as she saw horror before her .

Homura lies in a pool of blood on her stomach, her dead eyes looking back at Rukia . ' No .. '

She got up she went dizzy, but tried not to fall . She got up looking for Shizuku before the house, is turned to ashes .' Come on ! ' A man shouted .

Rukia looked it was Shizuku .' Hom ..'

' Come on ! ' He cried as they run for the door, Rukia feet hurt but she did not dared to stop .

As they got outside she saw men and women outside .' Please help us ! ' She shouted but they did not help .

' Rukia stay behind me .' Shizuku said .' Why ...'

' It was you ! You people did this .' The men and women did look ashamed but kept quiet .' You killed my sister ! ' 

' Yes they did .' A man said Rukia looked up as she was shocked to see the man she bumped into .

' You ...' 

' They did it because I paid them .'

' You ... You bastard ! ' Shizuku screamed but then he fell on the ground as a sword cut him deep .

Rukia looked in horror as her friend lies dead infront of her, his blood on her face she fell on her knees .' S-Shizuku ...' 

She tried to shake him awake, but he kept lying down . The house was breaking apart .' Homura ..' Rukia began to cry .' Why ..' The man stood infront of her .' It's time to come home child, say goodbye to this place .'

' Why ...' 

' Renji you take her .'

' Yes sir ! '

 _Did he say .._.Rukia looked slowly at the man, with red haird she once loved so much .

_' Rukia ! Come on now ! '_

' It can't be ...'

_' Renji wait up ! '_

' It's you ..'

_' I will leave you behind, come on now ! '_

' Why ...'

_' Renji ! ' A young Rukia screamed as a man on a horse, took a hold on Renji as they leave Rukia behind .' Rukia save yourself ! I will be fine ! '_

' Hello Rukia .' A grown up Renji said as Rukia passed out into darkness .

_That day .. I don't want to remember that day ._

_That day left a hole in my heart ._

_My dear friends were killed under the black sky, never seeing the sun in the sky ._

_I will never hear their laughter or voices ._

_Never telling them I loved them so much ._

_And all because of that ghost of a friend, that lived in the past ._


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of the rain, makes his way to Rukia . Who still was laying in the darkness, she felt heavy and tired .

' Is ... wa ... '

' No .. She ... What .. '

' Call ...' 

Nothing more Rukia was glad to be in the silence again .

_Where am I ?_

_It's so dark .._

_Am I still asleep ? I hope I wake up from this nightmare soon, Shizuku ... Homura ... Are they okay ? They are probably thinking about prankig me again ..._

_What a mess this is ..._

' I .. It's still .. '

' But Ku ... Sama ! '

The voices are back, Rukia tried to ignore them but she starts to wake up .

' She is waking up .' That voice was so sure .

' I will get the doctor ! ' A older female voice said .

As Rukia opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was light . It was too bright for her eyes, as she tried to shield herself from it . But her arms were heavy, so she just could turn her head away from it .

' Good morning sleepy beauty .' Said a male voice right beside her . 

Rukia tried to look at him, but she still had trouble because of the sun .

' Just you know it's raining .' Did she said the last part out loud ? True enough as Rukia focus on her hearing she could hear the rain .

' You were asleep for 3 whole days, with a fever you know . You are so troublemaker .'

' Shu.. t up .. ' Her throat hurts her voice sounds afwul . ' Drink .' The voice said as he helped her, the water was a blessing as Rukia took everything at once . Spilling over her clothes she wore .

' You idiot ! Go easy nobody is taking it from you .' The voice scolded Rukia turned her eyes to the man .

The light was going down a bit, the first thing she noticed he had red hair .

_Red hair ..._

_Red hair like ..._

_Red hair like him .._

_Re .._

' Renji ...' She whispered the man took the glass away, as he turned around he was quiet . She waited for his answer, laughing maybe or saying he was not Renji .

' So you did not forgot about little old me .' 

Her stomach hurts, her vision started to get blurry . Her head was pounding as well her heart .

' Re .. Re ..' And everything flew out of her mouth, making a mess of the sheets and the floor . 

' Where is that damn woman with the doctor ! ' Renji shouted as he tried to calm Rukia down .' Rukia .. Rukia it's okay calm down .'

' Let me go ! ' She shouted as more of her puke slipped from her mouth, she pushed a dirty hand against Renji .' Ew Rukia come on now, could you not wait till the doctor was here .'

' I am here .' An other man said as he and 2 woman walked back in . ' And you go shower making a mess here .' The man said with an annoyed face .' I didn't puke you bas ..'

' And blaming a poor woman is right ? Go before I throw you out you making her sick .'

Renji was quiet and looked at Rukia one more time, and hurried out of the room . The older woman bowed to the doctor and his nurse as she left after .

' Hello there looks like a rough morning .'

' Where am I ? ' 

' Let maybe Akira-san help you into fresh clothes, while I clean this up . Then I will answer the best I can okay ? ' Rukia looked at him for awhile and then nodded .

The woman Akira smiled at her as she helped Rukia up, who was very weak in the legs .

As the doctor and nurse got at work, 5 minutes later Rukia was back in bed . With fresh clothes and sheets .

The doctor did his work, checked her heart beats, eyes, her head .

' Little bit of swelling, and you seem to have a fever, but it's going down . A little rest and some Medicine will do the trick . '

' Where am I ? '

' Home .' The man said .' Home ? But my home ...' 

As flashbacks came, she felt a shiver and horror going through her body .

The burning house 

Shizuku and Homura lying dead ...

Dead ...  
' I .. I h-have to go ! ' She said as she tried to get up .' You have to rest Rukia-sama ! ' The nurse said .

' How do you know my name ! I don't know you ! And why the sama I am not a noble ! '

' What are you ... ' The doctor went silent as the door opened, and Rukia saw Renji standing there . ' Kuchiki-sama wish to speak to Rukia-sama .' He said both Doctor and nurse got up, both bowed to the man .

' If she has to take some medicine, talk to Hikari-san .' The man spoke that Rukia could not see, because he still stood outside .

' Yes Kuchiki-sama .' 

As seconds went by, Renji and a man with black hair walked inside . The man lhad a unpleased face like Rukia was the cause of it .

' Why does it smell so rotten here .'

' There was a little accident Kuchiki-sama .' Renji bowed Rukia wants to puke again, seeing Renji being so ... Submissive was never in his nature .

 _What happened all those years Renji ?_

' Where am I ? This is not my home .' Rukia said as she glared at the man .

' This is your home .. The other one was not meant for housing someone like you .'

' Someone like ... You bastard did you know what you did ! ' She screamed .' There is no way you can ..' He held his hand up, making Renji go quiet .

' If you talking about those two rats, why should it matter .' 

' They were my friends, their lives matter to me ! They are not rats ! ' 

' They refused to let you go home, they got what they deserve .' 

' It's not for you to decide . '

' As it's not yours whose life is worth it or not .'

' Bastard that is what you are ! '

' I assure you my parents were married, I was the heir and now I am the head clan .' 

' Fucker ...' Rukia whispered hate was filling her heart .

' You sure have to learn how to be a proper clans member .' Renji looked shocked it's his first time hearing to too .' Clans what now .'

' You will learn everything, our history, our family business and of course your manners which are to be confused with a pig of the ghetto . You will learn everything and will act

like a proud member of the Kuchiki clan .' As he said this he stood straight, his face telling her no daring her to say otherwise of course her spirit is too stubborn .

' Fuck you and your stupid clan I refuse .'

' There is no such thing as that guards .'

Two others walked in .' Bring her to her room .' 

' Yes Kuchiki-sama ! ' 

Rukia fought those man, but they were stronger then her, as she was still weak from the fever . Renji and Byakuya standing behind as they watched the guards doing their job .

' Kuchiki-sama are .. Are you sure this was the right thing ? ' Renji dared to ask as he looked at the other man .' She will understand one day, let's pray that day will come soon . '

Rukia was in a room before she could escape, she looked around everything perfect, clean and she was so lonely she could scream .

And she did she took a pillow that was on her futon, and she screamed and screamed .

As the rain and the pillow made her sound deaf .

She lay on her futon as she was done screaming, tears fell slowly down .

' Homura, Shizuku ... Am so sorry ... ' She whispered and she fell into darkness again .

_She dreamt again of the sun high in the sky ._

_The grass green on the hill ._

_White flowers, yelllow flower and red flowers spotting here and there ._

_As she looked ahead she noticed her friends, jumping and laughing ._

_They noticed her as they waved, yelling her name ._

_That feeling that she felt it was home ._


End file.
